Mobile computing devices, such as laptops, PDAs, media players, game consoles, touchpads, smartphones, e-readers etc., have evolved to become more and more sophisticated. With the rapidly developing technologies on Internet data storage, data transmission, and wireless communication as well as on data-handling capabilities of mobile computing devices, consumers increasingly spend extended time using such devices, such as watching videos, viewing photos, video conferencing, reading books, Internet browsing, sending emails, on-line chatting, playing video games, etc.
To suit consumers' demand for portability, the design trend of various mobile computing devices continues to emphasize making the devices smaller and thinner. Most modern portable computing devices are installed with a touchscreen panel that is fixed to the device body. To view the display screen hands-free in an ergonomic view angle to reduce related visual discomforts, a user usually needs to position the device in an inclined angle (or an upright position) on a horizontal resting surface, e.g., a desk.
Most mobile computing device products are not equipped with a built-in stand for supporting the device in an upright position. External accessories of various configurations are typically used to prop such a device in a user-intended orientation. In some of the accessory products, a stand is integrated with a protective case customized for a device model; while others are designed exclusively as a stand.
FIG. 1 illustrates several configurations of mobile computing device stands 110-140 capable of supporting computing devices in upright positions on external horizontal surfaces in accordance with the prior art. FIG. 2 illustrates several configurations of mobile computing device protective cases 210A and 220A capable of converting to stands 210B and 220B respectively for supporting the associated devices in upright positions in accordance with the prior art.
As shown, the existing stands have multi-fold and complicated configurations. It is often difficult and time-consuming for a user to figure out the proper way to set up such a stand for use or put it away for transport. In addition, a complicated design often leads to increased manufacturing cost.